Gone Were Thou My Beloved
by Unbecoming Me
Summary: AU Lost Canvas. One-Shot. Twin are meant to be half of the other, but what will happen if the other half is gone? Hypnos POV After the demise of Thanatos and before his demise at the hand of Hakurei. Containing Spoiled for latest chapter. HypnosThanatos.


**Title: Gone Were Thou My Beloved.**

**Author: KisaraCrystal.**

**Genres: Romance, Drama, and Angst.**

**Fandom: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas.  
**

**Characters: Hypnos and Thanatos.**

**Pairing: HypnosThanatos**

**Rating: T.**

**Warning: Death.**

**Summary: ****AU Lost Canvas. One-Shot. Twins are meant to be half of the other, but what will happen if the other half is gone? Hypnos POV After the demise of Thanatos and before his demise at the hand of Hakurei. Containing Spoiled for latest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, really how old do you think I am?  
**

**Author notes: Inspire by Prelude 12/21 by AFI and "An Addiction, God My Brother." By Qayin. As well as my friend TwilightKnight video "Hypnos and Thanatos Tribute." Beware of characters OC and Grammars/Spelling mistake. Enjoyed. This is also a present to my best friend TwilightKnight. In Hypnos and Thanatos relationship. I view Hypnos as the "Seme" and Thanatos as the "Uke" trust me it work if you read "An Addiction, God My Brother." Never thought Thanatos would be the "Uke" but surprisingly Hypnos make a very hot "Seme.*" and Thanatos a very sexy "Uke.*" Enough of my ranting enjoyed now.**

**

* * *

****Hypnos Lament's**

We are twin who born from the womb of Nyx*, always together, always share one soul, one body, one face and one heart. Since the time of Myth, we've always been together, serving our Lord and Lady faithfully. You are always by my side, never parted, never leave but forever remained by my side like I remained by your. We're always together in pain, agony, hatred, happiness, sadness, destruction and love. You were there when I needed you the most, and I was there when you needed me. There are time when you left me to fulfill your duty but you always returned, always comes back to my side and I have done the same for you. We're never parted from each other long, when you gone I miss your presence, and when I am gone, you tells me you miss me as much as I have miss you. We're always together, like night and day, like sun and moon, never leave each other, always together. Many were jealous of us, having the other but we pay them no mind as long as we have each other, everything will be alright. Forever, we have promise to be by each other side.

Then tells me my brother, my beloved Thanatos, my beloved death, why must you leave me? Why am I left here alone, in the castle of our Lord without your presence? The hall of our chamber is grace with silence and coldness, gone were your velvet voice, gone were your sweet laughter, gone were your beautiful harp, gone were your loving whisper and gone were your warmth embrace. I am here all alone, without you, my other half. Why? Tell me my beloved death, why must you leave me? Have you forgotten our vow? To stay together, always by each other side? We vow to die together, we vow to stand by our Lord side together, and we vow to love no other but only our other half. And yet here I am, stood alone in our chamber, no longer remain the sweet kisses from your beautiful lip or the warm greeting that I love or the long embrace from your strong yet fragile arm. Your presences that still linger in our chamber were gone the moment those filthy human seal you away, in that treacherous Holy Coffer, tainted with Athena blood. My heart break the moment you were gone, I, despise them, those filthy human who has tainted you, wounded you and hurting you my beloved.

I, despise them with every hatred that I own, they have no right to take you from me, from my side and from my strong embrace. In time of old no force were able to tear us part not even our father Erebus* can and yet the filthy mortals who lower than the creature that crawl the Earth dare to and succeed? Pain and agony ruled my heart the moment your presence vanish, seal away for eternity, in a place where I can no longer touch, embrace, whisper loving words or kisses your tender yet sweet lip. I am missing you my beloved twin, my beloved other half, my beloved death, my beloved Thanatos. The side of our bed where you lie is cold without your warmth just like my heart is now, it feel empty and silence without your presence, I could still feel the linger sweetness of your lip from our kiss and my hand touching the soft and pale skin, and the warmth of your body tickling my own and the sweet voice when you whisper my name as I made love to you. All of those moments in which I treasure were gone taken from me in a flash when it takes us an eternity to make.

Tells me my beloved, are you lonely in that cold, cruel Holy Coffer* like how I am now? I am lonely without your presence, it hurt to think that I will never see you again, until many centuries later or perhaps until eternity. It hurt just to think of that, to not able to hold you in my loving arm again or make love to you. It drives me insane with pain and agony, eternal torment like the cold depth of Tartarus. I can't forgive those filth for what they have done to you, they will suffered the eternal torment of Tartarus like how I feel right now, loosing you forever. I wanted free you my beloved from that cruel chest that held you away from me, but even I as a God can't undo the seal of Athena, it pain me greatly to not able to protect you. I should have held you back when the damn Cancer Saint crash through the castle and interrupted our game, challenging you to a battle. I was confidence in you that you can win and return to my side safe and far from harm, but I was wrong, I didn't realize the danger of that damn saint and his master could held against you.

And now I lost you for eternity, can you forgive me my beloved? That I was powerless to protect you. I should have save you, interrupted your battle and stop you from getting seal away, but I failed that too, forgive me my beloved, but I wonder can you forgive me at all? When I can't even forgive myself for those thing that I have said upon your demise. I was angry not at you but at my failed attempt to protect you, who is most precious to me. More precious to me than my life and my duty to our beloved Lord and the War against the wretches Athena. But I didn't and now here I am sitting on our bed, in the chamber that we share, lost of your warmth. It's cold my love, to stay in the room that was fill with your warmth. I can no longer rest for every time I close my eyes, all I see and hear was your face and your painful scream as you were seal away. Even though I can't see it, but I can feel your pain for we are one body and soul. It break my heart the moment I feel your pain, your suffering and your soul left me.

The pain in which I bear is twice the pain that you will bear my beloved. You have an eternal peaceful rest and I will suffer in agony of loosing you forever. Pain is what we have endure since the time of Myth but come pain there were vast reward, but now pained is my permanent reward and punishment for not able to protect you. Forgive me my love, the punishment in which I failed to protect you will remain within me like the cold depth of Tartarus until I can joined you in rest or you will joined me in our Lord glorious victory. But that is the long wait my love, I wanted to hold you now in my lonely states. My "Sons and Brothers*" has left me as well, they've all perish under the paw of wretches Athena Saints. How I loather them, they who took away you, my beloved, who is more precious than their feeble life. The chess piece in which fallen from the sky, were my own. I remember that day after our post love making, in which you have told me the moment your eyes lay upon the chess pieces I have lay out next to our bed that I was the white king* and you were my black queen*. I do not understand then, what you mean my beloved, but now I do as I held the piece in my hand. You were black and I was white, you are the queen and I am the king. Two different colors but share the same mean. You as a queen would always make the first move and always protect me, you will take down the enemies for me and I will be protected by you. Even as the white king, I make the first move but it was you who will defeated the enemies as the black queen.

The two color also representing us as well you said, black is for death and white is for innocent. You view your job as the eternal peaceful death therefore you always view it as a darken world, while I gifted sleep to Gods and Mortals a like your view of me was light. But you do not know my love? That I have view it as nothing more than night and day, like Apollo and Artemis, we both are very different but yet at the same time we are similar. We are twin who share the same body, same souls, same heart, and the same blood. Nothing can change that fact, but you, you my love, has always try to varies us in our different, but I always varies us in our similar ways. And nothing will change the fact that you are my twin and my lover, my consorted one. As I held the king within my hand it feels absence of your queen and your warmth as you held my hand when you place the chess pieces within my palm that day. Mortals know nothing of you my dear, they view you as cold and sadist but I, I view you my dear so much more different than that. Mortals mind are limited, they know nothing of us, they know not what we are but other than that we are holy beings.

They do not know the real us, nor do we know the real them but that mattered not of what we view of them, their view of you does not affect my view of you at all to them you are, who is death are cold and cruel but to me you are different. You are warm and beloved above all, your duty as the God of Death that makes you cold but in your heart you are not, and I know this well for I am your twin. You are kind and naïve to a fault but full of warmth just like Helios Chariot*. They say you're the darkness, I say you are my light, they say that you are cruel, I say you are kind, they say that you are heartless, I say you full of love, they say that your heart are ugly like the depth of Tartarus, I say your heart are more beautiful than the field of Elysium. Yes, to me mortals' views on you are a mere false. They do not know the real us and we might not know the real them but we have seen for a long time how mortals can be, we together has watch humans fate through the eyes of the three sisters and the eyes of Adora, our beautiful sister who control the fate.

It is ironic that she who control fate suffered it as well, forever trap within her own dream, sleeping away in eternal slumber never to wake up as she has beg me to willed it. Adora*, our beloved little sister, was foolish enough to fall for a mortal man, only to suffered through eternity of losing him to fate decree. She has always been delicate has she not my love? To us Gods, falling for mortals is almost like pained stab through the heart of unwell being. Echo, beloved of Hera*, has done the same and now suffered the fate of losing her love, Narcissus to fate. But he was fortunate, caught the eyes of Hades with his undying love for beloved Echo, given a chance to reborn but fate separated them, Echo* will forever suffered the pain of losing the one she love and Narcissus bearing the new name* will forever forget beloved Echo. Fate is all but kind, and I tasted the bitterness of it the first time and never the last, fate has taken you from me just like how it has brought you to me my beloved Thanatos. Our Lord face the same fate as well, his beloved was taken from him forever just like how Zeus lost Hera through his own unfaithfulness*. The fates are cruel isn't it? They who brought us together separated us.

It pain me to think of it, I want nothing more than to tear the wretches mortals who sealed you away but it is too late now, but fear not my beloved for I will brought the pained that they has cause us upon them. Did you know my beloved, the humans who sealed you away has a twin, very much like us. He has dared to challenge our Lord, and now my revenge for you will be justifies, I will took away his life but I will start with those who is most precious to him, I will make him suffered before his death just like how his brother has make you my beloved. It impress me that he has make it this far, but not without help. He carry with him the sword tainted with wretches Athena blood, it amuse me that he a mere mortal dare to challenge a God, but mortal is brave when it come to those who is precious to them. Don't you think so my beloved Thanatos? Their emotion is what driven them, very much like us but it also make them inferior and stupid for they do not know how to stop their foolishness. I watch with satisfaction as the wretches mortal face twisted in pain, it please me to see him like this. I want him to tastes the pain that his wretches brother has cause me and you, my beloved.

It fascinate me still that he would still able to fight after enduring so much, his determination is strong but that does not change the fact that his brother has taken you from me. I watch with eternal satisfaction as he and his students struggle against the gravity of illusion make real, it feel good watching him suffered for the sins of his brother against you. I will make him suffered, torturing him and humiliated him until I deliver his punishment, eternal condemnation to Tartarus to never see the light of day again. I watch and waited patiently until he crave in, I want to use him to hurt Athena. I want to teach her a lesson, I wanted her to feel the pain of her beloved saint hurting her, emotional and physical pain like how the has cause me, I want to show them how I feel when I lose you. Wretches Athena and Saints, they will pay dearly with price that worse than death for what they have done to you. My beloved Thanatos, it strange even though you are far away seal in the Holy Coffer and place in wretches Athena Sanctuary, I can feel your presence close by, it as if though you never leave.

Are you here watching over me my beloved? It feels like you never leave, you are so close. I watch the filthy trash getting up, his determination is strong but foolish, I have always dislike bloodshed and I wanted him to be humiliated further as I watch the "touching" scene before me as I chuckle and clap for the foolishness. I soon got bore and decided to play with him, transporting comet and gave him a choice, humiliating him in front of his beloved students, but yet those brats dare to interfere, but what amaze me is that he, filthy trash, was able to break apart the comet. An amusing thing, but what amuse me the most is that he called upon power of the lost soul and among them were your murderer my beloved. I smirk at the amusing thought as he gather the soul to try and fire the nova blast as me, it really amuse me to think that he can stop a God with such a feeble attack, human really are limited but what took me by surprise was that he added his soul and attack. It thought it impossible for human to wound a God but you and I are an example. I, dread with weary and heavy though that I would not be able to avenge you my dear, and yet even so, I could feel the smile crept up to my lip as I feel your presence close as if though you were next to me. Perhaps it was a trick of mind as I swore to see your presence next to him, that human and you were smiling. It felt real, until my eye caught sight of the Coffer deep within his wound, and my heart leap for joyed, at last the human was good for something after all.

I'm sorry my love, I failed to avenge you but now at least I can join you in eternal rest, we are together as one once more. Before my demise, I has thought that gone were you, my beloved but now I have joined you. My smile spread as I stare at the fallen body of the last survivors before I congratulate him "Ha, Ha, so much tenacity will not allow me to deliver the final blow. It is evidence what will happen, but mortal will always be foolish. But allow me to congratulate you…" And I feel my soul suck away and in to the Coffer where you lie. It strange to see that our fates are seal by those who similar to us, both are twin and we twin suffered as well. As I enter the darkness, I can feel your presence near before I feel familiar warmth, I recognize this warmth, it the same warmth that you given me. As I open my eyes, I thought there will only be darkness, but instead there was you with your smile and your beautiful eyes, could this been a dream? I am death and seal, and yet here you are. The Coffer meant for us to be separated and yet here we are together as I feel your finger place itself upon my cheek, it feel warmth and real.

I stare dumbfounded upon gazing at you and your let out the sweet wind chime laughter before you spoke "You're stupid do you know that my dear brother? No one would be dumb enough to get themselves trap here. I am one of enough." Slowly I let out a chuckle before held you close to me and spoke "Rather here than suffered through eternity without you my love." I watch as you blush before buried you face deep within my armor "S-Stupid! You're too dumb Hypnos." I chuckle before held you close, now I can rest with you my dear, then you move and look up to me with your face flush bright before you smile the smile that I love the most "Even so, I'm glad that you are here, Hypnos." I smile again before leaning down and claim your sweet tender lip "And I am too my love, gone were thou my beloved and yet here I am find in thine embrace." Our kiss was soft and undisturbed as we drift together deep in to the darkness as sleep claim us. You were gone my beloved and now I have found you again my love. Fate is cruel but at the same time it cruelty brought us together once more.

* * *

**I'll Show You a Sweet Dream the Next Night**


End file.
